


Peach Juice

by Sam_Sandwich



Category: What Remains of Edith Finch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Isolation, Peaches - Freeform, Trains, i wrote this in response to a uquiz asking me to write something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Sandwich/pseuds/Sam_Sandwich
Summary: I played through all of this game in one sitting, all today actually, and Walter's story hit me the hardest. Here, because a uquiz asked me to, I try to explain why. I think it came out pretty nice, so I'm sharing it. Anyways Walter deserves more love
Kudos: 7





	Peach Juice

I just played What Remains of Edith Finch, and I've never related to a story more than Walter's. Having something traumatic, earth shattering, completely overtaking your life and how you see everything in it, so you lock yourself away. A select few know of you, keep you alive, but you never come out. Maybe you try, once or twice, but the door is locked from the outside this time, like they don't want you out unless you're what they expect you to be. You do the same things every day, waking up, getting ready even though it's just for yourself, eating the same can of peaches, over and over, the same time every day as your fears shake your whole world, getting used to it after a while, being able to ignore it as the juice drips down your chin. Eventually you decide to leave, you haven't seen sun in years, the light at the end of the tunnel you find yourself in is blinding, but so warm and welcoming you stop to let yourself feel hopeful for the first time in years. And then it all comes to a violent, brutal end. And in a way, even that is welcome. It's new, it's not the same little room, it's not the same sickeningly sweet peaches, it's loud and angry and hurtful, instead of the numbness you've felt all these years. And you let it happen, because the sun shining on your face feels better than anything you've ever felt and you can't let it go just yet.


End file.
